


Bañera

by zumodemelon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alrededor de IWTB, F/M, Unremarkable house
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zumodemelon/pseuds/zumodemelon





	Bañera

Nunca llegaré a entender del todo el porqué de esa necesidad del abrazo cálido del agua, de crear un momento tan suyo que cuesta meterse en él. 

Es de noche en West Virginia. Finales de febrero. Frío infinito fuera. Ha llegado del hospital hace un rato y ya era de noche entonces. No sé si sigue enfadada. No sé hasta qué punto yo lo estoy un poco porque hace un par de días dijo que no iba a volver a casa si yo seguía buscando a esa agente. 

Cosa que no llego a comprender del todo porque yo soy así y ella lo sabe. Hay momentos en los que nos rompemos. O mejor dicho, momentos en los que yo me rompo porque sé que ella lleva rota demasiado tiempo. Hecho doloroso, que sí que llego a comprender porque mentiría si no lo hiciera. A veces esa sensación, la de que está rota, se acentúa. Un caso en el hospital, un niño en el parque… Algo. Y se pasa días en más trocitos de la cuenta que yo no tengo ni puta idea de cómo pegar. Así que me enfado conmigo mismo porque llevo unos días haciéndoselo pasar fatal. Pero necesitaba eso. ¿De acuerdo? Ese subidón de adrenalina de sentirme útil y salir de esta casa. Irracionalmente. Lo necesito y punto y ella tiene que entender que lo necesito y punto. 

Una combinación que nos precipita irremediablemente a la oscuridad. Esa misma que ella odia porque piensa que nos alejó de una vida mejor en la que William duerme en la habitación de al lado. 

De lo que a veces no se da cuenta es de que eso precisamente pudo ser lo que nos hizo llegar el uno al otro. La oscuridad. Casi siempre hemos viajado juntos y sin luz.

Y de acuerdo… No es una excusa para irme con una llave inglesa a una clínica ilegal en medio de la nada regentada por cirujanos rusos en la que se dedican a hacer trasplantes de cabezas. No y no. 

Y en eso, por mucho que me joda, tiene su punto de razón. 

Está metida en la bañera. Lo hace muchas veces. Hoy con la quietud de la nieve fuera, el cielo despejado, las estrellas increíbles y brillantes, todo por la helada. Llega casi esa sensación de vaho hasta donde estoy. Sale por la puerta entreabierta. El olor. El color naranja de las velas que odió una temporada por culpa de ese cabrón llamado Pfaster. 

Más oscuridad. 

Estoy tirado en nuestra cama. Entreveo lo que pasa dentro. Y lo imagino, es más. Esta vez no tiene música. A veces sí. Oigo sus pensamientos entre el agua. Me lo pienso mucho. Tiro el libro sobre la cama. Me quito la camiseta. Me quito los pantalones del pijama. Me quito mis bóxer y voy hacia la puerta de ese sitio secreto al que no sé si estoy invitado. Hay muchas noches, similares a ésta en las que he tenido el privilegio de entrar, pero hoy no sé si puedo. 

Entro sin hacer ruido. Me acerco con cuidado. Cabeza hacia atrás, mechones mojados. Ojos cerrados. Mucha espuma. Huele a gloria y vapor. Me agacho un poco a su lado, con cuidado de no asustarla. 

-Oigo tus pensamientos.-No abre los ojos. Respira un poco más fuerte. Sus pechos sobresalen solo un poco entre la espuma. Deslizo mi mano en el agua, justo rozando la parte interna de su muslo. Está muy caliente. Ardiendo, como a ella le gusta. -¿Me haces sitio?- Abre los ojos y me mira en la penumbra. Se sorprende un poco al verme completamente desnudo y se mueve hacia delante lo justo para que yo pueda entrar. Aguanto la respiración porque quema. Sólo un poco. La acerco a mi y apoya la espalda en mi pecho. Me gusta el contacto. Nunca, nunca podré explicar lo que siento cuando la abrazo completamente como ahora. 

Al menos piel con piel, aunque no sé si podré bucear en los fascinantes engranajes de su cabeza. Me siento un poco, sólo un poco, más cerca. 

-¿A qué huele hoy?- Le digo casi en un susurro al oído con la esperanza de escuchar su voz. Esa misma que casi ha estado ausente durante toda la cena. 

-Vainilla… pimienta negra… un poco de caramelo tostado… y… Mulder- Sonrío un poco y cojo sus manos. Deja la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Sé que puede sonar tópico… pero… te quiero… te quiero mucho… y lo siento. No sé si te digo esas dos cosas demasiado de vez en cuando…-Me sale tal cual porque es lo único que soy capaz de decir en ese momento. No somos de palabras fáciles, no solemos decirlo. Sé que lo sabe, pero a veces, en días como hoy después de discusiones como las del otro día, creo que no está de más. 

-Yo también lo siento, Mulder… Pero me asusta. Sé que tienes que salir al mundo real, que no es justo para ti, pero me da miedo.- Cojo la esponja que flota por el agua como un buque a la deriva y comienzo a frotarla con gel. ¿Uva? ¿Fresa? ¿Chicle?

-Intentaré que no te dé miedo. Hace mucho que eres lo más importante para mi, aunque a veces me comporte como un capullo y aunque a veces no me creas dados los antecedentes.- beso su cuello y la abrazo un poco más. Respira hondo. –A mi también me asusta que digas que no vas a volver a casa. Me siento como si no fuera suficiente, como si pensaras que esto no puede durar. Sé que te jodí la vida, pero no puedo arrepentirme de haberte conocido. No puedo.- Se queda callada como sabía que haría. Sin decir ni palabra. Sólo se oye el agua alrededor, cuando nos movemos. 

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te bañaste conmigo?- Su voz sueña pequeña, escondida y quizá un poco triste.

-Claro que me acuerdo… Estabas embarazada de siete meses.-En su apartamento de Georgetown, en esa época en la que nuestra relación no estaba definida. Ella había pasado un infierno, yo volvía del infierno y todo era raro. Incluso esa barriga tan enorme en la que se suponía que estaba mi hijo, pero yo no podía creerlo. Me costaba incluso después de ver sus perfectos cromosomas, ordenados y eso que rezaba aquel papel que me enseñó la semana siguiente de volver… Algo así como concordancia perfecta conmigo y con ella. Dado el análisis genético, determinamos que los padres biológicos son Dana K. Scully y Fox W. Mulder. Demasiado para alguien que acababa de salir de un ataúd. 

-Te dio vergüenza verme en la bañera, pero no podías dejar de mirar.-Aprovecho para soltarle el pelo y mojárselo del todo. Claro que me dio vergüenza y claro que no podía dejar de mirar. Entré en su apartamento con mi llave porque ella no me abrió. Me pareció oír algo y me acerqué al baño y allí estaba. Tranquila, con los ojos cerrados. Como hoy. Cubierta de espuma. Y supongo que eso, precisamente eso, era lo que me estaba negando a mi mismo porque me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y me imaginé que no tenía que irme a mi casa porque vivía allí y que ella estaba embarazada y yo no era el hijo de puta que estaba siendo al no querer asumirlo. Eran tiempos difíciles. De cicatrices frescas y pesadillas vívidas. 

-Y a ti… La misma a la que me costó verla totalmente desnuda a la luz del día… a ti no te importó.- Me quedé en el marco de la puerta demasiado tiempo. Sin saber qué decir. Sin poder moverme. Hasta que ella abrió los ojos y movió su cabeza hasta mi. No he visto nada, le dije. Nada que no hayas visto, me respondió, haciendo por primera vez desde mi vuelta al mundo de los vivos, referencia a que en la otra vida ella y yo nos acostábamos.

-Mulder, te había echado tanto de menos y había tenido tan seguro que nunca iba a volver a verte o a sentirte que me daba exactamente igual. Sólo te di tiempo para que aclararas la cabeza. Yo lo tenía muy claro.- Recuerdo que me acerqué un poco a la bañera y me quité la ropa, que puede que esa vez fuera yo el que sintió vergüenza de mi propia desnudez ante ella. Sentía que mi cuerpo no era mío, todavía era extraño, las cicatrices habían desaparecido prácticamente, pero yo sabía dónde estaban. Entrar en la bañera, igual que esta noche, fue acceder a eso que a veces siento como no mío porque me empeño en ello. No supe bien dónde poner las manos, pero ella me ayudó. Su abdomen era enorme y, bajo el agua, con la espuma, casi podía delinear a William y pegaba patadas, y ella se reía. Fue algo totalmente íntimo y en nuestro extraño modo de besos en la frente. Puede que uno de esos momentos en los que sientes esa chispa de optimismo dentro y crees que las cosas pueden empezar a marchar bien. 

-William daba patadas.- Respondo, evocando perfectamente la sensación. Paso la esponja por su ombligo que ahora no está como entonces, pero me sigue maravillando. 

-Y ahora todavía no las notas, pero en unos meses sí que lo harás-Me quedo callado. No sé si he entendido lo que he entendido. Se me acelera el corazón. Mucho, creo. Vuelve la cabeza y me mira. Mi mano sigue exactamente ahí. –Su hermana… O su hermano… Está exactamente ahí.- Aunque estoy total y completamente asustado, sé que estoy sonriendo. Ato cabos. De ahí su reticencia total y absoluta a la oscuridad. Yo obcecado por buscar la puta verdad y ella lidiando con algo así. 

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-Vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro y me llena de espuma. Todo es silencio y está empezando a nevar, los copos juguetean más allá de la ventana. 

-Desde la semana pasada. Ayer… cuando no te encontraba… pensé que todo volvía a empezar.- Beso su mejilla con una promesa. Creo que alguna de las gotas de su cara es una lágrima que se escurre y me siento tan egoísta que quiero deshacerme en el agua. 

-No voy a dejarte. Te prometo que no volveré a cagarla.-Le aclaro el pelo. Se da la vuelta. Me da un beso suave en los labios. La abrazo justo antes de salir y buscar una toalla con la que le envuelvo cuando sale del agua. 

Nos seco de arriba abajo. No deja de mirarme. Es una mirada que no sé explicar. Triste, pero con esperanza. Asustada y valiente. Muy ella. Muy yo, supongo.


End file.
